


Raging River, Calm Lake

by KINGBeerZ



Category: Tales of Symphonia, Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Atakk is a good boy, Gen, Mikleo is mad, Muse is sad, Tales of Symphonia Crossover, Training, Triet, together they are smad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 07:41:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14613060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KINGBeerZ/pseuds/KINGBeerZ
Summary: After a run in with the Desians Mikleo can't sleep and runs into the person he'd least like to see.





	Raging River, Calm Lake

**Author's Note:**

> hello, I had so much fun with my last Symphonia-Zestiria crossover that I did another one in the same setting, i try to do a little bit of backstory/world building here, but the work is only short, so if you have any questions about my thoughts on the world feel free to ask. Anyway hope you enjoy it.

“That Armatus core, so you’re Mikleo… yes, I see the resemblance” The words of the Desian leader still rolled through his head. Who was he? What did he mean by resemblance? Why was a human leading Desians? The puzzles were infuriating and there seemed to be no answers in sight. 

He slammed his fist into the wood of the stall behind him, startling a whine from Atakk. “Sorry about that, Atakk.” He muttered, looking back to the dog.

Atakk met his gaze for a moment, before darting his head towards the Triet inn and releasing a happy bark. 

Mikleo followed Attak’s gaze and noticed Muse walking towards him, that same pensive look plastered on her face as always.

“You’re still awake.” She observed, before placing a hand behind Atakk’s head and gently stroking the big dog along his neck. Atakk leaned into the woman’s touch, releasing a pleased whine.

“Atakk doesn’t normally like strangers, are you normally good with animals?” He asked, furrowing his brow.

“Not especially.” Muse gave a noncommittal shrug, still looking towards Atakk. “You shouldn’t be here. You should have stayed in Iselia.” It took Mikleo a moment to realise the mercenary was addressing him, he stood up swiftly, fists clenched at his sides.

“You think I should leave? I’m not letting Sorey do this alone!” he shouted.

“No… I don’t suppose The Chosen would let me send you back to Iselia.” She murmured, still gently stroking Atakk.

“And you would send me back then?”

“Had I the choice, yes I would.” She turned to face the young Seraph, her sad violet eyes meeting his furious ones. “Iselia is safe, and you’re a child, unprepared for such a journey.” 

Mikleo couldn’t believe the mercenary’s hypocrisy, he was older than Sorey and she seemed to have no objections to his age.

“Iselia had a human ranch on its doorstep, the Desians burned down the village because Edna and I talked to just one of their captives. I would hardly call that safe.” He snapped. 

“You are both Seraphim, the Desians wouldn’t attack you if you gave them no reason.” Muse reasoned, still with that damn calm, sad look.

“They don’t need a reason! They killed my mother! They killed Edna’s brother! They’re trying to kill Sorey and stop the world regeneration!” He ranted, growing increasingly angry at Muse. 

Muse just sighed and looked away from him, gazing towards the stars. 

“Don’t just ignore me!” Mikleo demanded, stomping a foot in a childish manner.

“Do you really wish to accompany the Chosen? This will not be a pleasure holiday around the world.” She said softly.

“Of course I do, I wouldn’t have come here to find Sorey if I didn’t.” Mikleo responded quickly.

Muse continued staring at the stars for a moment before closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. A split second later she drew her staff and made a wide swing at Mikleo. With a startled yelp the seraph hopped backwards to avoid the attack.

“What was that for!?” Honestly, he expected random wallopings from Edna but he hardly thought Muse would attack him. 

“You wish to accompany The Chosen, so you need to work on your technique. If you keep going as you are now, you’ll get yourself killed. Draw your staff.” Muse commanded, sliding her feet into a wide, solid stance.

Mikleo wasted no time, drawing his weapon. If Muse wanted to fight him so badly he’d, oblige. _I won’t be weak, I won’t be a burden._. Gripping his staff in both hands he made a sweeping strike at Muse. Which she promptly diverted off course with a casual flick of her own staff. Mikleo staggered forward and almost tripped at the lack of resistance.

“You place your hands too close together, you’re using a staff, not a club.” Muse counselled. 

“I- I knew that!” Mikleo protested with a rapidly reddening face. 

“Try once more.” Muse prompted.

Mikleo stabbed forward with his staff, mindful of his grip, and manifested mana to form an icy shell around the tip of his staff which would shatter on impact. Quickly realizing the detriment of blocking such a move Muse swiftly backstepped, before countering with an overhead swing that Mikleo barely managed to block. He struggled under the weight of the blow, Muse was far stronger than she looked.

With a shout Mikleo pushed back Muse’s staff and leapt to the side, beginning to channel a seraphic arte.

“Surging currents, Twin Flow!” A double helix of water sprang from his palm and hurtled towards Muse, who with a casual wave of her hand erected a barrier that blocked the spell. He still couldn’t figure out how a human like her could use seraphic artes.

Now thoroughly frustrated at Muse’s defense, Mikleo unleashed a wild series of swings towards the woman, yet each was met by her staff, sending a ringing ‘clack’ sound through the still, desert night air.

After a particularly vicious swing Muse finally countered. She delivered a powerful horizontal strike that bit into Mikleo’s side, driving the air from him and sending him crashing to the ground.

“Work on solidifying your stance, and keeping your temper in check.” Muse said, looking down at him, then she pivoted and began making her way back towards the inn, giving Atakk one last scratch behind the ears as she went. 

Mikleo grit his teeth and began channeling healing power towards his side, even with his efforts he’d probably be sporting a nasty bruise the next day.

“I’ll show her I’m not just some kid, I’ll get stronger.”


End file.
